teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Sinema
Simema is a location featured on Teen Wolf. It first appears in the fourth episode of the fifth season. History Dread Doctors Liam and Mason are at the club which is mostly a gay club. Liam comments that they don't look old enough to be there. They spot Brett dancing with a woman and then a man. Liam asks if the club is mixed and Mason replies, "Ish." Hayden is serving drinks at Sinema. The bartender takes a drink from one of the test tubes, and she admonishes him that she has to pay for them out of her own pocket. The bartender, Phil, apparently gets drunk while on the job. Hayden takes the drinks and stops as she walking to count her tips. She complains to herself that she's never going to make enough, and Liam overhears it. He watches her go, curious, and then spots Mason and Brett having drinks together. Suddenly, Liam's senses come into sharp focus and he follows the sound of incongruous footsteps. Liam is asking Brett if he noticed anyone off in the club. Brett isn't sure because it's Beacon Hills. It's always possible someone is a werewolf. Liam explains that whatever he sensed felt off. "It felt wrong." Mason asks Brett if he knows the guy that keeps looking over at them. It's Lucas. Lucas gives Mason a sly smile, and spines come out of the back of his arms. Liam continues to follow his instincts and notices that Lucas has become a danger. Mason goes into a back corner with Lucas. Night of the Living Dead is being projected onto Mason's shirt. He comments about it. Lucas asks how it ends, and Mason tells him that the zombies pretty much win and the good guys die. "So I guess it's better to be one of the bad guys," Lucas replies. He moves in on Mason and starts kissing him. Spikes grow out of Lucas's spine. Lucas kisses Mason some more, right up until Brett grabs him and flings him across the room. Brett tells Mason to run. Meanwhile, Kira follows Scott into the club and says that he did it again. He did something that changed everything without even realizing it. He said those three words. Scott hears roaring from Brett and Lucas fighting. Lucas slices Brett across the stomach, and then Liam comes flying in to tackle him. Scott and Kira find Lucas wrestling with Liam. "You're a little late!" Liam yells. Scott attacks and manages to get Lucas off Liam, but Lucas quickly tosses him aside. Kira uses her belt sword and joins the fight. Kira continues to fight Lucas, while Mason tries to help Brett. Liam catches Lucas off-guard and slams him to the ground. Lucas seems to come back to himself, but in the moment of calm, Kira's kitsune spirit comes out. "Watashi wa shi no shisha da!" she shouts. It means, "I am a messenger of death." And she makes to kill Lucas. Scott grabs her arm to stop her, and they stare at one another. When it's clear that everyone is okay, Scott asks Liam to help him get Lucas out of there. They start to pick him up, but he's shot in the chest with a dart. The Dread Doctors are up in the rafters. Scott demands to know why they killed him. "His condition was terminal." Scott asks what that means. "Failure," the Doctor replies. The Dread Doctors disappear as quickly as they appeared. Liam is at Sinema to give Hayden more of the money he owes her. A club goer complains to Hayden that his glow stick broke, but she explains that they just run out of juice. The guy asks for his money back, so she just gives him another glow stick. "God, I had all-ages night." Liam offers her $43, even though she said she doesn't want his money. He insists that he owes her $200, and he already feels bad enough about their past that he wants to make up for it. Just then the power shuts down in the club. Everyone cheers and shakes their glow sticks. Liam follows Hayden into the back. She tells him that if he's trying to be a good guy, she doesn't care. He admits that he's trying to make up for sixth grade. Hayden throws one switch to get the power back on but has trouble with the second. Liam covers her hand with his and helps. "You want to keep hating me, go for it. You said I owe you $200. So here's $43 more." Hayden finally takes the money, and Liam leaves. Later, the bartender tells a boy that the base pay is crap but he can make up to a thousand in tips if he's hot. He has the guy pull up his shirt, but he isn't quite up to snuff. Liam offers Hayden another $23, but she doesn't want it. Phil, the bartender, takes half her money anyway. Liam insists that she take the money for her medication, but she insists that it wasn't his fault the drinks spilled. She tells him her pills are mycophenalate, for a kidney transplant she had a few years ago. She works at Sinema so her sister doesn't have to pay for all her bills. Liam asks her if Phil really takes half her tips. "And never stops bragging about it. Just listen to him." Liam does, but it requires using his werewolf senses to do so. Liam realizes that Hayden shouldn't be able to hear the conversation Phil is having. He asks her if she'll close her eyes. She thinks it's some kind of trick. Liam begs, and eventually she agrees. He grabs a glow stick and breaks it and holds it up next to her face. When she opens her eyes, they reflect the light. Hayden runs away from Liam. Asking her to close her eyes was weird, sticking a glow stick in her face was even weirder. "But werewolves and dead doctors?" She tells him to get away from her and goes to get in her car. In a panic, Liam says that he can prove it's all true. He shifts and growls at her, and she punches him in the face. She gets in her car and drives away. Later, Corey is at Sinema. Mason finds him there and asks him if he's okay. Corey replies, "Better than ever," and breaks the glass in his hand. Mason asks him if his arm healed and pulls up Corey's sleeve where the scorpion sting used to be. Corey looks ready to cry. Known Visitors *Mason Hewitt *Lucas † *Liam Dunbar *Corey *Brett Talbot *Scott McCall *Kira Yukimura *Dread Doctors Appearances Season Five *"Condition Terminal" *"Required Reading" *"Strange Frequencies" *"Lies of Omission" References